


Black Cathedral

by mlein80



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human girl gets entangled with Klaus, and she starts to realize where that will lead to, so she tries to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cathedral

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the song Black Cathedral by Drew Sarich

You had known Klaus was bad news, the moment you got to know him. That didn’t stop you from being interested in him, didn’t stop you from getting involved with him. It was only now that you discovered how much of a risk he was, and you didn’t know if you could continue that. You weren’t the one to end something secretly, so here you were, in the Mikaelson compound, ready to tell Klaus it was over, ready to tell him to keep his secrets, to keep his wish to reign New Orleans, but to leave you out of it.

 _If you let me go you’ll force me to show_ _  
Your doubt wasn’t wrong tonight_

“I’m afraid it’s a bit too late for that love…” He had been waiting for you, as if he knew what you were going to tell him, as if he knew what he had to answer.

“What do you mean?” You did a step back, not liking the expression on his face. You knew he scared people, but he hadn’t done that with you yet. Until now.

Suddenly he was standing behind you, between you and your only way out.

You turned around, facing him again.

“What do I mean?” He was standing there, looking relaxed, but you knew that was only the surface. Beneath that, you knew there was a dangerous beast, ready to come out whenever it pleased him.

 _Easy love is in the past, now you’re trapped_ _  
In this black cathedral, and I’m dragging you to hell._

“It’s over with flirting when you want to and then cutting the ties, sweetheart…”

You did a step back, scared of the Klaus you saw in front of you, scared of what he said, scared of what he meant. “I just want…”

He shook his head, his charming smile appearing on his face. A smile that didn’t reassure you, a smile that only made you more afraid, because his words made it very clear that that smile didn’t mean anything good. “It’s not about what you want anymore… it’s about what you know and I can’t let go wander around with that. You’re stuck with me love, if you want it or not…”

 _And you never stood a snowball’s chance in_ _  
You’ll learn to love the steps we’ve been dancing_

Your breath got stuck, and you didn't want to believe what he was saying. “I don’t… actually…”

He did another step forward, and even though you wanted to back off even more, you couldn’t, because you had reached a wall. “I’m sorry love, you just got in too deep. You didn’t have a chance then… but you’ll learn to love the role you will have to play from now on, don’t worry about that.”

You shook your head. “No… don’t want that, I just want to go…”

He raised his hands. “Too bad… that’s not one of the options here…”

 _Give me the slip and that’s it, doll_  
_You’re lost, strained to regain all this cost_  
_Tonight_

“Why? I just wanted to have fun!” You tried to find a way out, a way you knew couldn't be found.

He shrugged. “Just bad luck love… sometimes you just find the wrong person to have fun with. And that has lead you here, with me, in a compound you are not going to leave.”

One look at the door behind him taught you he was right. The smile on his face was still there, the alertness in his posture as well. If he didn’t want you to leave, you wouldn’t leave. You didn’t know what to expect here, what to expect from Klaus. “Will I live?”

Again his shrug, again the look on his face like he didn’t know what to do with you. He didn’t answer, the only reaction was him pointing upstairs, indicating which way you had to go.

 _I’m dragging you to hell_ _  
I’m dragging you to hell_


End file.
